Star Trek Voyager: Noughts and Crosses
by RingWarriorAzec2113
Summary: Very definetely Au. In the 21st century soon after first contact Vulcan is destroyed by plague. With nowhere else to go the surving Vulcans came to Earth. Now in the 24th Century Vulcans are considered to be second class citizens...
1. Back Alley Meetings

Star Trek Voyager: Noughts and Crosses

Back Alley Meetings

**-/\-**

**Ok this is my first Janeway/Tuvok story so please be nice. I will stop writing if people think it's bad. I wrote this after re-reading Noughts and Crosses Trilogy again. I was thinking about the fact that often we read these stories about gross injustice, think that's not fair, finish the book, put it down and forget about it. I know I'm often guilty of that. So I was thinking about writing about the injustices of this world in my own way. So here it is my very own Star Trek Voyager: Noughts and Crosses Fic. I'm trying to write in the style of Malorie Blackman; from each character's point of view but if that doesn't work for you feel free to tell me! Now getting down to business...**

**-/\-**

Kathryn Janeway

I carried on running, my lungs were bursting for air and my high heeled boots were a pain but I couldn't stop, it wasn't safe. They had come from behind me; eight of them, all armed young human men, against one nearly eighteen year old girl. I knew it was a mistake to be walking the back allies after dark but it was the quick route. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I berated myself._ Never again. Not the back alleys I'd take the longer route. If I survived this._ That was when I ran smack into a dark skinned young man, knocking us both to the floor. I sprang to my feet twisting as I did so, going for the throwing knife I always carried sheathed in my boot; already thinking again of my pursuers. I'd have to fight them. Then I remembered him. I turned to help him up, holding out my hand.

That's when I noticed he was Vulcan. He took my hand after a second's startled surprise. "Code name?" He asked. "Nightingale." I replied then clamped my hand over my mouth. I didn't know if he even knew about the Stronghold; he could be a spy. I relaxed a bit when he replied. "Stiletto. Pleased to meet you. How many?" I turned to where I could hear them calling. "Here Kitty, kitty, kitty." I shuddered. "Eight, armed with Phasers. They want my locket and..." I paused shuddering. "Your body. As the all gangs wish to use females." Stiletto finished my sentence with a nod. "And they dare to call _Vulcans_ scum." I smiled despite myself before I saw them at the end of the alley. They'd found me. "Come on out pretty, we just want to play with..." He fell with a choked cry looking horrified at the stiletto in his chest. I turned to my companion. His hand was still raised in a throwing motion.

I looked at him and we took off running hard. After a while I looked at him. "Guess they don't call you Stiletto for nothing." I panted. He smiled. I realised then he wasn't even going as fast as he could. He was pacing himself for my sake. We stopped at the alley exit. The gang would leave me alone now. I looked up at the night sky appreciating the stars against the navy backdrop, and knew how lucky I'd been. If it hadn't been for Stiletto I'd be the one lying dead in that alley. Or worse being dragged off to...it didn't bear thinking about.

"Thanks once again. How did you know I was friendly though? I could have been an enemy." He shrugged.

"Simple logic. You helped me up. An enemy would have left me on the ground. Also you saw I was Vulcan and you didn't immediately hate me. I saw that missing from your eyes. If you weren't a Stronghold member you wouldn't have known what I meant when I asked you for your codename, so I was safe, Nightingale." I smiled. "See you around Stiletto and thank you; I owe you my life. If you ever need anything, call in the favour." Then I turned and walked away towards my home and my irate father.

Tuvok Mivaru

I waited for the inevitable the moment she pulled her knife. Then she turned and held out her hand. There was an apology in her eyes. No hatred. I was startled for a moment. She cared about me as a person. I took her hand and she pulled me up. Her hand was warmer than a Human's hand should be I couldn't help noticing that, she was also too strong for a Human. I could hear her ragged breathing though it was quiet and the sounds of several someones stumbling around in the dark searching. Undoubtedly a gang. She must have tried to throw them by taking a turn into this side alley. It seemed to have worked for a while to.

I noticed all this in a second. "Codename?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Nightingale." She replied before looking horrified. I saw her fear flash across her face as she covered her mouth. "Stiletto. Pleased to meet you. How many?" She allowed herself to relax a bit when she heard my codename, before tensing and turning as we heard the gang nearing the end of this side alley. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." They mocked her. She shuddered knowing full well what they wanted to do to her.

"Eight," She replied. "Armed with Phasers." She turned to the mouth of the alley and I could smell her fear. "They want my locket and..." She didn't have to finish that sentence. "Your body, as do all these gangs." I finished for her my hand already going to my concealed Stiletto throwing knives.

Then they appeared at the head of the alley and I threw the knife aiming at the chest of their spokesman. My aim was true. The blade hit him in the heart silencing him in the middle of his sentence. A lethal throw. I hated them for what they wanted to do to Nightingale. Foul creatures. They might call themselves Human but they were animals.

We took off. She was slightly too slow and I could the hiss of Phasers behind us. I grabbed her hand pulling her along till we left the Alleys. She said something I couldn't hear as we ran and I smiled at her. I couldn't help it she was glowing with the excited rush of pure adrenalin and she looked more alive than anyone I'd seen before. We stopped against a wall while she caught her breath. She looked up at the sky at as her heartbeat slowed and she realised the danger she'd been in.

Then she surprised me by asking me how I knew I could trust her. It was simple logic. She hadn't hated me that was enough, seeing the trust in her beautiful sapphire eyes. I'd never seen anyone with blue eyes before. Of course I didn't tell her that. I gave her the logical explanation.

She thanked me for saving her life and walked away the heels of her boots clicking faster and she began to run. She knew she was out after curfew. Her words rang in my ears. "If you ever need anything, call in the favour." I knew she really meant it. I was grateful. She seemed to be the kindest person, Human or Vulcan that I'd ever met. She alone out of all her kind had treated me like a person. No Human had ever done that before. Then I remembered her too hot hand and her strength. Maybe she was part Vulcan. Even if she wasn't part Vulcan it made me wonder why I'd never tried to meet the Human members of Stronghold before now. I hoped they were all like her. That caring.


	2. Chances

Star Trek Voyager: Noughts and Crosses

Chances

Kathryn Janeway

I hesitated outside my door. It was two hours after curfew and I could my father ranting at my Mother. He was obviously drunk. "She's your daughter. You should know where she is." He was yelling. "Daniel, darling can't we discuss this rationally like two adults please?" My Mother's voice was pleading. I leaned against the wall. _Please not again. Not tonight_. "No we bloody well can't. You should never have taken up with that...that bloody Vulcan bastard in the first place. Your daughter's nothing but trouble. I told you a halfer would be, you should have had an abortion. Well if this continues she's out." My Mother began to yell back furiously.

I ran not waiting to hear anymore of it. I'd spend the night at Supernova's flat and sleep on the sofa rather than go back there. I'd known my Father despised me but never why. Those hateful words. He'd called me a halfer. A word of pure and utter contempt for someone who was half Vulcan, half human. His words rang in my ears as the tears of pain and anger began to slide down my cheeks. "...You should have had an abortion." Well my Mother hadn't. I couldn't believe my fath- no not my father; Daniel Thompson hated me that much. I'd always known that my Mother's surname was Janeway not Thompson. But I'd assumed that was her maiden name. She'd told me that me and my older sister Phoebe would both have the surname Janeway. I'd never understood till now.

Now I did though. Daniel, bigot, Thompson didn't want two half Vulcans ruining his political reputation by having his surname. I stopped running outside Supernova's flat and punched the wall wishing with all my heart that it was his face. Then I rang the bell realising as I did so that I'd punched the wall too hard and my knuckles were bleeding. Then Supernova came to the door. His real name was Tom Paris, he was nineteen and he'd left home a year ago.

Tom Paris

I opened the door to find Kathryn Janeway standing there with bleeding knuckles. I wasn't too surprised and moved aside so that she could come in. Her father was drunk most nights and she'd often come round here to sleep on the sofa when it got too much. She walked past me into the lounge like someone asleep; I think she'd already forgotten her bleeding hand. I grabbed a dermal regenerator from the med kit in the hall and gave it to her. She smiled briefly, a smile that didn't touch her eyes and ran it over her hand seeming to wake up a bit. "Thanks." She said quietly. "I'll go get a sleeping bag." I replied. "By the way, there are a few stronghold members having a slumber party in the back room; I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you stuck your snout in." She grinned and got up. A real smile this time which is what I'd intended.

I grabbed the sleeping bag and her bag from upstairs. I'd suggested a while ago that she could crash here whenever she needed to and that she could leave some night clothes here for when she did spend the night. I found her in the next room talking to a sixteen year old Vulcan girl called Tiral; Codenamed Athena. Then I came in with her sleeping bag and her night bag and she took it to the bathroom to change. She came out in her navy pyjamas. I'd bought them for her as a joke at Christmas. They were covered with goofy, man-the-moon's wearing striped nightcaps. She climbed into her sleeping bag and settled down next to Athena and a Half-Klingon eighteen year old girl I'd met two months ago, called B'lenna. She'd codenamed herself Bane and anyone who'd seen her in action knew why. No-one could stand up to her flying fists!

She was part of Stronghold even though anyone who wasn't Vulcan wasn't discriminated against. She'd joined our group because she found the way they were treated disgusting when she come to live permanently on Earth from her home planet three months ago. She'd nearly got into the middle of a serious turf war when I'd met her and it took four of us to drag her away.

I was about to join them when the bell rang again and I opened it to allow two more guys inside. That was the thing about my place. Every one of the Stronghold members for two square kilometres dropped in to stay the night when they couldn't stick it at home. After a while we'd jokingly call it "The Thieves Kitchen." The name stuck because although we weren't thieves Stronghold members were unofficially wanted people. They authorities had initiated a segregation policy and to them we were the Anti-Christ. We believed in equality and had commandeered an entire city for people who were known to be wanted. Any Stronghold member was wanted. However the authorities had to find you first.

The only way to keep out of trouble was to use only your codename on the streets. To hide your real identity. Once they found out who you were you'd either get a letter calling you in or you'd disappear in the night, never to be seen again. If you got a letter you ran. You spent the six weeks it took to get to Stronghold in the wild. Because those who responded to the letters were dragged off to concentration camps and eventually lined up against a wall and shot. It made me sick. It was like World War Two again. The authorities were the Nazi's and we were the Jews.

Then the guys came down again and I grabbed my sleeping bag and joined everyone else. We were leaving for Stronghold in at most two years time. None of us wanted to stay in this city for long.

Tuvok Mivaru

I went into the back room with my brother Tirok and Supernova and the first person I saw was Nightingale swapping stories with my sister Tiral and a girl I knew as Bane. I was surprised. Still I'd only ever come here twice and I didn't know everyone. Tiral was the one who came here most often. It was safer for her than in our cramped riverside flat. The gangs roamed that are all too often and would break in to anywhere that looked run down. Our place definitely did. Tiral had tried to stop a gang making off with our credits before and might have got away with it if they hadn't called for reinforcements. I'd been out trying to find a better place. So had my brother. There were a lot of uninhabited apartments left when people fled the city. We'd come back to find her barely alive. She'd been stabbed three times. After that we made sure one of us was always with her or she was here.

After a while things quieted down as it got later and people began to drift off. Nightingale moved her sleeping bag over next to mine after getting uncomfortable caught up in the tangle of people in the centre of the floor. "I never asked your real name. What is it? Mine's Kathryn Janeway." She was looking at me from her position on the floor propped up on one elbow. I told her. "There's a Stronghold meeting at my Ranch for the first two weeks of next month. Would you like to come? My father will be on a business trip. My mother will be there but she's part of Stronghold. We're treating it as a survival trip." I was caught off guard by her question. "Thank you Kathryn. I think I will. Is this by any chance preparation for the Great Escape?" She smiled at my feeble attempt at humour. "Yes it is." She lay back down and pulled the sleeping bag tighter around her. "Goodnight Tuvok." She said before rolling over and falling promptly asleep. I decided to follow suit. Tomorrow morning was going to be hard on everyone. We'd need our strength.


	3. On a Knife Edge

Star Trek Voyager: Noughts and Crosses

On a Knife Edge

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: Kartimis, ascii27, addrianna818, TheVulcanPrincess, Doec, voyfan7, anoymous and India Janeway. I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated but I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can see TargTusk I value the opinions of those who like my work and I'm continuing this for them.**

-/\-

Tom Paris

I woke up at first light as my alarm clock went off. I then woke everyone else. They dressed quickly. I let them go in ones, two's and three's counting two minutes till the next lot went.

Campaign Day was dangerous. The politicians in our one political party were vying for power as the last votes came in and anti-Vulcan and Stronghold feeling was running high. I hoped everyone would make it back home in one piece.

Kathryn Janeway

I left Tom's house with Bane and Athena. There were already more people on the streets than I was comfortable with. They were either walking swiftly to their destinations or standing huddled in groups talking. We hurried past all of them. Bane offered to accompany Tiral to her riverside apartment and she agreed. I headed towards the centre on the city and home. _If_ _it could really be called a home_.

I paused before I keyed in the code to open the door. I really really hoped my father would be with the security detail guarding the party's building. Then I keyed in the code and stepped through the door as it slid back. _No such luck_.

I'd barely stepped into the hall before he'd grabbed my arm dragged me into the living room and flung me onto the sofa. I shot him a glare and he back-handed me right across the face.

"Where have you been? Your Mother has been worried sick. She was up half the night waiting for you to come back. Well where you? I think I deserve an answer."

I didn't look at him as I replied. "At a friends for the night. There were other people there."

My Stepfather continued to go on and I tuned him out. I really envied my older sister Phoebe. She was in the process of moving out. She was getting her own apartment several blocks west of here.

She wouldn't have to put up with this treatment for much longer. "Kathryn are you listening to me?" His voice broke through my thoughts.

"No." I stated feeling rebellious. I saw my Step-father's ears turn red always a danger sign. "No." He repeated.

"Kathryn you do realise that I'm saying this for your own good. You should be listening to me..." His voice was low and dangerous and he was moving towards me with an almost predatory look on his face. I don't know why but it scared me witless. His words though made my temper flare.

"For my own good." I yelled back. "You've never cared one iota for me. I heard you last night. All you see me as is a halfer."

His face darkened and I knew I'd crossed the line. Recklessly I thought I might as well let him know what I thought of him I had nothing to loose things couldn't get worse.

"I hate you. You treat Mother and Phoebe like dirt. All you care about is your political career. You're a filthy crawler and a boot-licker; smarming up to those important politicians. You're never going to get anywhere. I don't know what Mother sees in you but leave her alone. I heard you slap her last night just before I left. Do you want that to get out? The respectable Daniel Thompson; a wife-beater."

He froze. I stood still adrenaline and anger still coursing through my veins waiting for the inevitable outburst. I'd never lost my temper that badly before. However it never came.

"Get out. Get out of this house. I've put up with you for far too long." He said calmly and evenly. I could tell it was taking a lot of effort. "If you ever tell anyone about what you heard last night; I'll have you killed."

I stood there stunned. "I said get out." He suddenly roared and I fled.

I couldn't go back that was for certain. I'd go to Phoebe's apartment. I knew her entrance codes. I could sleep on the sofa and she'd get my things if I asked her. I just couldn't believe Daniel had threatened to have me killed. I'd never realised the man could be that ruthless. He'd actually hire an assassin. I knew I'd have to be on my guard from now on.

Tuvok Mivaru

The next time I came across Nightingale was in a bar. It was in a shadier area of town but I'd gone there with Tirok to win some credits in some of the games. We were running out. Tiral was at Supernova's.

The moment I saw her it was obvious she was drunk. She could hardly stand and was leaning against another girl who was also completely inebriated. The other girl was trying to give her something and was giggling madly.

It looked like a syringe and was probably drugs. I made my way over. The other girl was trying to persuade her to take the needle. "Come on Kat." She slurred. "It won't hurt you. It'll make the world feel like a nicer place." She giggled.

I noticed Kathryn still seemed to have a modicum of sense left because she was shaking her head. "Don't like needles." She managed to get out. "I have it in powder form." The other girl replied. Kathryn shook her head. "Not into that."

"Oh don't be boring Kat." She replied. "It's good stuff."

I decided to interrupt before things went too far. "I'm sorry..." I paused. I didn't know the girl's name. "Nicky." She supplied. "I'm sorry Nicky," I continued. "But it's late and I think Kathryn needs to get home." Nicky just giggled. "Night Kat." She said and staggered off.

I caught Kathryn before she fell. She wasn't looking so good. "How much did you drink?" I asked. "One Whisky." She replied. I got her to sit down and went to talk with the bar man to confirm it. He said that was all she'd had. That worried me.

I turned back to the table I'd left her at to see her slumped over it unconscious. Her drink must have been spiked.

-/\-

**Review and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored. **


End file.
